My Father Elijah Mikealson (Spanking FanFic)
by Greatcorals23
Summary: My name is Ariana Blythe Mikaelson, and I am the daughter of famous original in a suit. That's right you guessed is Elijah Mikaelson. My mother is Katerina Petrov. I am a very rebbelious teen, I mean what can I say but I have my Uncle Niklaus' and Kol's traits, it's like they were my fathers and raised me. My father Elijah Mikaelson has a stick so far up his as-. SPANKING STORY!
1. chapter 1

Ariana's POV

Dear Diary,

Today has been a good day. At school I got asked to a party by Daniel Dan Salvatore and what else can I say but I'm kind of ex-FUCKING-cited to have even been invited. My best friend, Chloe who is the daughter of Elena and Damon Salvatore. Our families are like swore enemies. I am 15 years old and I am NOT aloud to do ANYTHINGGG!!!!! Like whatttt!!???!! Of course I had to be the daughter of Elijah Mikaelson. I am SUPPOSE to be respectful and noble, but I am the complete opposite, I guess you could say I get that from my Uncle Kol. But the difference is from me and him getting in trouble is I Ariana Blythe Mikaelson, get SPANKINGS...I mean come on! I'm 15! I can see when I was like five but NOOOOOO!! They hurt, I might be a vampire but it still hurts like crap even with vampire healing... Ughhh this family will drive me completely insan-

I was interrupted in my thoughts by my mother "Ariana get down here now young lady." GREAT!! What did I do NOW!! "Yes?" I asked making my way into the living room. "What is this?" "I mean mom it's an living room." I replied sarcastically. "I know what it is Ariana but what I don't understand is why isn't it clean?" "Because no one cleaned it." I yelled with an attitude. She turned me over and gave me 5 hard smacks. Smacks. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. I was squirming around and moving...damn that hurt what the..fuckkk.

"You will calm your attitude and calm it right now young lady it you will find yourself over someones knee, got it."

"Yes ma'am" I sighed defeated.

"So tell me why didn't you clean the living room like I told you...Hmm??"

I didn't answer, did she tell me to clean the living room???

"Ariana!"

"Yess mom??" I yelled earlier today playing on my phone barley paying attention "I need you to clean the living room, because your Uncle Nik, and Aunt Rebekah are coming over with your cousins, and I don't need them talking about our house and how I never keep it clean...while your father and brother are on their camping trip"

I continued to play on my phone not really listening or caring what she said. " Ariana?"

"Ughh Yess" I asked getting very annoyed. "Are you listening to me?" "Ummmm yes I am." "Alrighty then get to it I'm going out ok." "Alright bye" I walked upstairs, to go to write in my diary.

Oh shit she did tell me..I was awoken from my thought with a stinging pain on my ass She got least 20 good ones in there. "Ariana, that's strike two." Damnnnn don't want to get to strike three, that automatically calls for the brush. "I'm sorry I was thinking." "It's ok but, tell me did I or didn't I tell you to clean the living room?" "Yes ma'am you did but I promise I forgot and will do it now."

"Mmmmmhmmm, go get me-" Please don't say brush, please don't say brush "your phone" Damn she should have said brush.

"Yes ma'am"

I handed her my IPhone 6s Plus, which was conveniently sitting on the table.

"Now get to cleaning this room before I get the brush." She said walking off.

"Asshole" I muttered thinking that she wouldn't hear me. Well...did I think wrong. She quickly turned around and March over to me.

Katerine's POV

"Now get to cleaning this room before I get the brush." I said walking off, that girl know she is a handful.

I was walking away when I heard "Asshole". What the hell did she just say, I know that she has lost her mind. I quickly walked back over to her and popped her in her mouth, she screeched. "What the hell did you just say?" "Nothing" she muttered with her hand still over her mouth. "Move your hands" she shook her head no. "Move your hands NOW!"

She shook her head Noo.

I grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her to kitchen. "Hold on your hands out Ariana." She did as told. "I grabbed the wooden spoon and she immediately pulled them back in. "If you don't hold them out your spanking will be bared with the switch"

She was hesitant in putting them out. "NOW!" I boomed. She shot them out.

"Listen here young lady when I tell you to do something do it!" She shook her head yess as tears shot down her eyes. I landed the first smack on her inner palms.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SAMCK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "Turn your hands over Ariana" I yelled. SAMCK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SAMCK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK"AWWW MOMMY I'M SORRY PLEASE." I stopped. She sighed in relief. "Oh don't sigh yet were are not even close to being done."

Ariana's POV

My hands are on FIREEEE THEY ARE BURNING!!!

I sighed "Oh don't sigh yet were not even close to being done." FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEE!!!!

"Pants down bend over the counter." She ordered. "Mom please can we keep my pants up" I whined. "Now Ariana, or I can pull down your panties to if that's what you want." "Finee" I huffed."I'm starting now Ariana." The first smack came down and it hurt like a bitchh. She kept raining smack down, she was at 30 before she started her lecture.

You SAMCK will SMACK SMACK not SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACKSMACK SMACK SMACK curse in SMACK SAMCK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK this house SMACK SMACK SAMCK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK young lady SMACK SMACK do you understand me?! SMACK SMACK SMACK SAMCK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK you will listen when I tell you to do something, do you understand me? SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"YESSSSS...MA'AM I UNDERSTAND!!" I yelled with tear spilling down my face.

"Alright last five, then we will have cuddles" I said rubbing her back. "Y-Y-Yess Ma'am" she stuttered "Alright boo, here they Come"

SAMCK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Katerine's POV

I dropped the spoon and picked up Ariana's pants and she came into my arms. "I-I-I'm soooo sorrrrrrry mommy!" She cried in my arms. "It's ok, your forgiven after punishment you know that." I cuddled and kissed her. We laid there for about 15mins while I whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Alright, Darling go get the living room clean before your uncle and aunt come over."

"Yes ma'am" she said and Walked away. After about 15 mins the living room was cleaned spotless even.

"Hey mom" "Yes sweetie" I answered from the kitchen. "Are you gonna tell dad about my...you know cussing?" She asked.

"Well, it crossed my mind...but it will just be between us."

"Alright thanks mommy" she came and hugged me no problem no problem at all baby girl.

Alright you guys so that was the first chapter!!!!!?!! Yahhh !!

Questions:

1\. Did you like the story or no?

2\. Would you continue to read it??

3\. Any ideas or downs anyone want something in it???

️Note: If no one reads on likes this Im going to delete the story, so LIKE and COMMENT tell me if you LIKE that's really appreciated!!! ️

For the next chapter how about

3 votes 3 comments!!

Your author

~C.Mn


	2. Chapter 2

"Ariana get the door!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. "Yes ma'am" I nodded. "Uncle Kol!! Uncle Nik!! Aunt Bekah!!" I said hugging the three. "Hello love" Uncle Nik said coming in. "Where is Hope Uncle Nik?? And where is Zarish and Jazzy Uncle Kol??" I asked walking back into the living room. "They are coming From the car love" uncle Nik replied.

"Ooooo...so how are you??" I asked walking back to the couch. "Why are you being so pleasant love??" Uncle Nik asked me. "Uncle Nik I am always pleasant." I sat down and hissed when the furniture touch my ass, Damnit.

"Ughhmmmm looks like someone's was in trouble huh?" Uncle Kol laughed. I glared at him. "What did you do Ariana??"

"Nothing that concerns you!" I spat and rolled my eyes. Uncle Nik raced over to me, picked me up, spun me around and popped me on my but. "Ow!! Uncle Nik!" I yelled rubbing the sting away.

"Apologize to your Uncle Kol right NOW, or I will take you across my knee." He gritted through his teeth. "I'm sorry Uncle Kol." I said putting my head down. "It's alright love." He said rubbing my back. Who would have ever thought that Niklaus Mikaelson would take up for Kol.

"Awww did someone get spanked" Zarish laughed. "Shut up you witch!" I yelled. "Stop it you two, Zarish apologize to Ariana." Uncle Kol said. Zarish came and walked in front of me. "No!" She yelled. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"NO?" Uncle Kol eyes went wide. "Apologize ZARISH ZAHID MIKAELSON NOW!" He boomed. She put her head down "I'm sorry Ariana."

"Hey everyone what's going on out here?" Mom came out of the kitchen. "Nothing that we can't handle Katerina, what's for dinner?? And where is my brother??"

"Well Niklaus, Elijah is out on boys day with Jason." She smiled widely. "I still don't understand why I couldn't go" I said and rolled my eyes. "Well shouldn't they be back by now??" Uncle Kol asked. "Actually we should and we are." Everyone turned around to see my father and brother.

"Daddyyyyyyyy!!" I screamed and ran to him. "Ughhhh and Jay." I rolled my eyes."How is everyone?" My father asked. "Good." Uncle Kol said. "I'm ready to eat so let's get to it shall we??" Everyone nodded in agreement.

We all took are places around the table, as I sat down I tried my hardest not to hiss, which failed miserably. My father gave me a confused look, but then conformation was on his face. Damn this was NOT going to be good.

"So brother , Nik, Rebekah and I are going out of town on some business, and we need you to watch the kids." Uncle Kol said. "For how long?" My mother chimed in. "Umm 2 months." I coughed loud choking on my food.

"What the bloody hell are you going to do in those two months!!??" I said coming out a little more as a yell. "First off Ariana lower your voice, and I will not tell you again language!" My father reprimanded. "Sorry" I muttered. "Of course they can stay with us Kol. There isn't even a need to ask." My father replied. "But Rebekah is NOT going." He said and continued to eat his dinner.

"What do you mean I'm not going Elijah??" She said turning around to him. "I mean just what I said sister." His eyes piercing deep into hers. "But Elijah!" She yelled which surprised all of us. "Rebekah I suggest that you calm your voice this instant before you find yourself over my knee." My father said.

Oh did I forget to mention that Auntie Beks gets it to. See this is how it works, it's kind of like a food chain. The children who are myself, my brother Jason, Uncle Niks daughter Hope, Uncle Kols daughter Zarish, and son Jazzy, we all are the producers. The second level which is Rebekah, can get us. The third is my mother, Uncle Nik and Uncle Kol, who can basically get everyone under them. And on the all-might-high, is my father you guessed it Elijah Mikaelson, he can get everyone.

"You never let me DO anything, I'm just as old as the rest of you!" She screamed. Wow Auntie I thought you were smarter than to yell at the top of the food chain like that, well I guess not.

"Second warning Rebekah!" He threatened!! How come I never got a second warning?? That straight up bull- "Ohh FUCK YOU Elijah!!! FUCKK YOU!!!" She yelled. Well RIP Auntie Beks

Rebekah POV

What the HELL did I just do??? At the moment I am in the living room laying over Elijah's lap. I feel so stupid. I should know better than to yell at Elijah, but to curse at him I just got Balls didn't know we're in there. Now my butt

is going to pay the price. "Why the you in this position Rebekah??" I was knocked out of my thoughts by my brothers raging voice.

"Because your a fucking ASSHOLE Elijah!" I screamed. Why do I do this to my self just shut up. "Seems to be like we're going to have to start this off like this." He said removing my pants and panties in one swift motion. "Elijah please I'm sorry!!" I pleaded to at least trying to get my panties back up. "You should have thought about that before you decided to become a sailor!" He said as he rained down the first smack. Dammit Elijah!!

The smacks were raining down one by one, coming faster and harder. Elijah had a rhythm left, left, thigh, thigh, right, sit spots. I think I lost count after 100 is when I stared begging and pleading. "Please Elijah I'm-I'm so so sor-sor-sorrryyyy!" I begged threw sobs I was truly sorry. He stopped for a moment and I sighed at relief. He pulled up my panties and pants, I hissed as the fabric touched my bruised backside. "Go stand in the corner for the rest of dinner Rebekah." He ordered. Not wanted to get in anymore trouble I did exactly what he wanted. "I'm sorry brother." I gave give him a small smile and went to the corner, this was going to be a long two months.

Sooo you guys how did I do

Give it a thumbs up, and comment what you want next!!!

Your Author

~C.M.


End file.
